a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tweezers, and in particular, a means and method for producing a single-piece tweezers and tweezers handles.
b. Problems in the Art
Conventional tweezers require tweezers or gripping tips which accurately and correspondingly come together upon convergence of the tweezers handles, and which also can securely hold even the smallest of objects. Such preciseness, accuracy and reliable gripping capacity is especially important in tweezers used for such purposes as surgery.
Manufacturing of accurate and reliable tweezers involves significant expense. Conventional tweezers have parallel elongated gripping arms which are separately manufactured and then joined at their rearward ends by fastening means, some type of joint, or by brazing. For precise instruments, welding of the two gripping arms is generally not possible because the high temperature would deform or otherwise jeopardize the accuracy and shape of the gripping means.
A particular and substantial problem with conventional metal tweezers made of separate pieces is that the joint, connection, or brazing is, of necessity, made of a different material than the gripping arms of the tweezers. Because tweezers many times are exposed to moisture, it has been found that corrosion and rust resistance is diminished because of the presence of different types of metals in contact with one another.
Rust or corrosion, especially at the joint for the tweezers, could impair its operation or its continued use. Therefore, one method to eliminate this problem would be to construct the tweezers entirely of one material.
It is also noted that a significant problem with regard to manufacturing costs exists in that conventional two or more piece tweezers handles require more manufacturing steps, which means more cost.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide tweezers which improve over or solve the problems in the art.
A further object of the present invention is to provide tweezers and tweezers handles which are made from a single piece of material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which are made from a single type of material.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which are very resistive to corrosion.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which can be manufactured to high tolerances, and precise specifications.
Another object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which can be manufactured economically.
A further object of the present invention is to provide tweezers which are accurate, precise, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and drawings.